Loving the enemy
by GoldenShadow401
Summary: As she stared into the eyes of the man who she had once despised, she wondered to herself how she had let herself fall in love with the enemy? And why it felt so right, even though it was so wrong. AU! Reposted version!


The night was silent as she roamed the dark empty halls, being careful to stay hidden so that no one would see her.

A sudden burst of white light appeared, soon followed by the the low rumble of thunder. The rain smashed itself against the windows, the noise causing her to speed up her pace, wanting to arrive to her destination sooner. As she walked she let her mind drift to thoughts of the upcoming war. It was inevitable, everyone knew that, but this knowledge still didn't stop the feeling of dread that would consume was acting strange, stranger than usual. He looks tired, like he doesn't sleep. And Ron was being his usual self, the difference being that he has a girlfriend. Lavender brown to be exact. She had been upset at first, a part of her remembering her old feelings towards him. However things had slowly but surely changed as she began to notice _him_.

He was beautiful. More beautiful than any creature that she had ever seen, and his beauty seemed to only grow in her eyes the more she watched him. When she looked at him, it felt like she was committing a sin. Like she was betraying everyone and everything around her, even with the smallest of glances. But the problem was that she couldn't look away. The first time she met his eyes she froze. He had seemed to be staring too, his eyes never leaving her's. She could see in them that he felt something too, something that wasn't normal for enemies.

That day she had received a note from him, asking to for her to meet him at the room of requirement's. How could she refuse? That was the night where it all started. For the next several months they would meet there every night. And every night the room changed. On the first night it was a ballroom. One that was beautiful. They had danced throughout the night, not saying a word to each other. On the second night it was a dining room, filled with the most heavenly meals. They had spoken then, and from that night they learned every little thing about one another.

Tonight's event's are unknown to her. Tonight marks the sixth month of their time spent together. How could so much time have passed so quickly? She wished that they could forever stay in the room, that time would remain frozen so that they never had to separate as the night draws to an end.

She stopped where the door was normally located and began to pace, wishing to see him. A wooden door appeared, a note written on it. She gently pick it up and read it's content's, asking her to keep her eyes closed as she entered and to wait for him to tell her when she could reopen them. She did as told while entering, closing the door behind her. It was silent, but she could still hear the rain beating against a window. What room had he asked for this time?

She gasped as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, she instantly relax however when she recognize his smell. He pulled away from her taking hold of her hand and began to spin her, and as he did so she could feel the warmth of his magic circling around her. He stopped her, still holding her hand while he rested the other one on his shoulder, his own hand falling to her waist.

He then whispered in her ear, asking her to open her eyes. When she did lighting flashed, causing his pale skin to become almost translucent, his hair glowing and his eyes a pure silver. He dipped her as the light faded, her hair hanging loose. She looked down to her knew clothes, an emerald green gown that reached to the floor and was off shoulder. A sweetheart neckline exposing her chest to him, her back slightly chilled by the low dip, but warm where she could feel his fingers holding her.

He suddenly pulled them into a standing position, and began leading them into a dance as the music began. They glided across the floor, staring into each others eyes. It was just like their first night, the music the room, their movements. The only difference now was that they actually knew each other. They stayed silent as they danced, letting their eyes and their movement's do the speaking for them. As she stared into the eyes of the man who she had once despised, she wondered to herself how she had let herself fall in love with the enemy? And why it felt so right, even though it was so wrong. He was just as much as a drug to her as she was to him. As much as a sin. She didn't know what the reactions of her friends would be when they find out that she was in love with Draco Malfoy, and she didn't care to. She thought of how good it felt when he held her, when his lips trailed down her neck. The heat of his skin against her own. The thought of how.. amazing it felt when his lips were against her own.

He brought her face closer to his and kissed her slowly yet passionately. When he released her the music began to increase it's speed, causing them to follow suit. It's speed continued to increase until it abruptly stopped, leaving them panting for breathe in it's wake. They stared at each other for a while, until he finally spoke. "This needs to end."

Her heart stopped at his words, dropping to the floor. Was he serious? But as she stared at him, she could see that he in fact was serious. She opened her mouth to protest, how insane must he be to think that they could end things?.

But before she could speak he placed a finger to her lips effectively keeping her silent. "Before you say anything, give me the chance to explain" She nodded her head, showing him that she was giving him what he had asked for. He took a deep breathe and held her hands, looking to the ground before making eye contact.

"As you probably already know, the war is coming, and we're both on opposite sides. If the dark lord, or my father, ever found out about us they would kill you, maybe even posses me to do so. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that were to happen. So we need to stop." He paused there and took in a shuddering breath, raising one of his hands to cradle her face. "But the problem is I can't. I know that as long as I remember you, I will love you, and I will not be able to look or even think of another. You are everything to me" She put a finger to his lips, silencing him so that she could speak.

"How do you think I feel? You are the only thing that I can think of. Day or night, awake or asleep you are always on my mind! Please Draco, I can't live without you" Tears began to fall from her eyes as she spoke, wanting him, no, demanding for him to understand her. How could he think that her feelings were any different? He was her drug, her sanity, how could she ever leave him?

He sighed as he looked up and brought me closer, kissing the top of my head. " I know that, I have been thinking about this for the last two months. I could only find one solution that could help us" She felt him move, one of the arms that were wrapped around her disappearing behind his back. When it returned, it was carrying a knife. Her heart began to beat erratically, what possible use could he have with this knife? He twirled it in his hand, focusing on it. He then looked up, capturing her eyes with his. He stepped back slightly, raising the knife in the air where it reflected the light of the candles surrounding the room. "This is the only way because I know that neither one of us would be able to look at another as long as the other is around" He then thrust the knife, his aim hitting true to it's target.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I JUST WROTE THAT!**

**Hi guys! So I had posted this about a year or two ago and tried replacing the chapter with an improved version but it was all messed up when I posted it so I had to take the original post down and rewrote it so that you guys could get a better version. **

** Ok so I know that this one shot is a little evil... Ok very evil! But It's been stuck in my mind for months and I had to write it! I won't be telling you guys who died, and I'm not sure that I'm going to turn this into a story, I might one day in the future but right now this is what i can give. **

**Thank you for your support!  
~Gold shadow.**


End file.
